


I Know A Place

by carouselkids



Series: Warrior Cats [1]
Category: Warriors - Erin Hunter
Genre: Original Clans (Warriors), RiverClan (Warriors)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-14
Updated: 2018-07-16
Packaged: 2019-06-10 06:04:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,371
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15285294
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/carouselkids/pseuds/carouselkids
Summary: After her old mate murders two of her kits, a queen was exiled from Riverclan after trying to seek revenge and has to deal with the fact that she and her one remaining kit’s lives are never going to be the same again.





	1. I Want To Shelter You

**Author's Note:**

> I'm writing this at 1 AM so there's going to be a lot of writing and grammar mistakes so...yea. I hope you enjoy it anyway :'D  
> I know that this is really bad so I'll edit it in the morning.
> 
> -Edit 6-15-18-  
> This is kind of poorly written so I'll rewrite the story soon. :")

Stormflower was walking through the forest. The sun was starting to set and a few dark clouds were starting to gather above them.

“My legs hurt and my paws are getting muddy” Rainkit complained. “Don’t worry Rainkit, we’ll be there soon,” Stormflower said to her kit, but they both knew that that was a lie. 

After her two other kits were killed by her old mate, she was filled with grief. She told the clan of his misdoings, but no one would believe her. He was the deputy, after all. Who would believe a silly little old queen over the deputy?  
That night, she decided to get her revenge and tried to kill him while the others slept, but she failed and was exiled. She felt her entire life crumbling around her, everything taken away from her in a single day.

Rainkit is very young, so she didn’t understand what was going on, and when her mother woke her up in the middle of the night and told her that they were leaving, she didn’t know that she was leaving her old life behind. The clan was against her taking the kit, but the leader, her oldest and dearest friend, let her take Rainkit. The entire clan was filled with agony when they heard of her betrayal. But that doesn’t matter to Stormflower. No, they are the ones who betrayed _her._

She looked over at her kit as she struggled to carry on. “Maybe we can rest here for the night” the gray she-cat suggested and looked around for a place where they could sleep. “See that fallen tree over there? Go ahead and run over there and I’ll try to find some moss.” Rainkit listened and rushed over to where her mother told her to go. Stormflower looked around for a few minutes and found some moss nearby. She brought it back to her kit and set it down neatly.

“When are we going home? I miss my old nest…” Rainkit asked as they settled down, her eyes half closed sleepily. Stormflower looked at her feeling guilty. She was so caught up in the moment that she didn’t even think about what Rainkit would’ve wanted. Rainkit loved the clan so much and was excited to become an apprentice and then someday a warrior, but she stripped all of that away from her.

“We’re not going back, Rainkit…” she watched as her kit eyes widened in horror and was washed in the feeling of guilt again. “Why? Did I do something wrong?” the small kit asked worriedly. “No, it’s not your fault…” Stormflower said. “The clan betrayed us. They don’t want us to go back.” She closed her eyes, trying to ignore all the grief and guilt that she was feeling. “But we’ll be ok. We’ll be better off without them” she said, trying to convince herself that what she was doing was right.

  
“Is Birchkit and Rosekit staying behind? I want to go back to them” Rainkit told her mother. Stormflower had a knot in her throat and couldn’t say anything. How do you explain to your kit that their siblings are dead and that they aren’t going to see them again? This was obviously not the best day for the young kit.

  
“They…” Rainflower paused, wondering if she should really tell her the truth. “They decided to stay behind. They didn’t want to leave their friends.” She cringed at the lie, knowing that she’ll have to tell her the truth eventually and Rainkit will get mad at her for lying about her siblings. “Can I go back? I didn’t even get to say goodbye to anyone. I don’t want to leave forever!" Rainkit cried. “I-” the queen lowered her voice. “We can’t go back. But that doesn’t matter right now. Let’s try to go to sleep. We have a long day ahead of us and we can’t be tired if we want to get far.”

 

Rainkit was exhausted so she didn’t try to argue with her mother and just closed her eyes. They both had trouble falling asleep, but eventually, they both fell asleep to the sound of the pouring rain.


	2. Nothing Left To Say Now

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just a little bit of a backstory to better explain the story.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know I said I'll only do a part 2 if I got 5 kudos, which I didn't, but I just love this story too much to just abandon it just because people don't like it. Also what is up with me only writing when I'm sleep deprived. This is horribly written so beware.

“Going on another walk, Stormflower?” Honeystar joked “Yes, actually. It's pretty boring in the nursery, you know? Sometimes you just have to stretch your legs from time to time” she laughed.

“Oh, I know the feeling, especially when you're used to doing your warrior duties all the time. Just don't leave for too long, ok? It isn't fun having kits crying for their mother all night. Trust me.”  
“Alright, Honeystar. I'll be back soon.”

The gray cat went to the lake, hoping to catch a fish. She'd been going on a lot of walks lately and she missed her warrior duties, so she thought it was the perfect way to say thank you to Honeystar for letting her do this.

Queens, especially during their first litter, don't exactly like leaving the nursery that often. Stormflower was glad that Honeystar understood how she was feeling, the leader went through it herself only a few moons ago, afterall.

She crouched down, hiding in the reeds while stalking a fish that was swimming around the area. She was about to grab the fish when she recognized the familiar scent of…

”Pinefire?” She whispered to herself quietly. She abandoned the fish, hoping to see her mate. “Maybe he came to join me on my walk!” she smiled as her heart was swelling with love. 

Though as she got closer, she realized that his scent wasn't the only one there. He wasn't alone.

“Oh, my wonderful kits. You've gotten so big and strong…” his voice sounded so calm and full of pride. “I know that you'll make excellent warriors one day” he purred.

Stormflower was confused. Why was her mate so far away from camp with their kits? She watched from behind a bush nearby, hoping he didn't notice her scent.

“But you must be hungry. Your mother hasn't fed you in a while, has she?” the little kits complained in reply, saying that they were hungry and missed their mother. “Oh, that's just awful. But here, I have something for you. But don't tell anyone else I gave these to you! They'd be jealous and get upset.”

She saw as he lifted up one of his paws gently, revealing three small red berries. She immediately knew what was going on and panicked, her love replaced with dread. Why was he doing this?!

She jumped out of the bushes quickly and confronted her mate. “What are you doing, Pinefire?” she yelled. “They are your kits!”

He jumped back in surprise. He didn't expect anyone to find him. “That's none of your business, Stormflower. Now run along before I claw your ears off” he demanded.

He sounded so cold, very unlike the Pinefire she used to know.

She ran over to her kits, hoping to stop them before they ate the berries. But she was too late.

As she desperately tried to take it out of Rainkit’s mouth, Pinefire jumped onto her, causing her to fall on her back. He digged his claws into her sides and she yowled while struggling to get out from underneath him.

After awhile, she went limp.

Pinefire looked at her somberly, relaxed his grip, and began to walk away.

Stormflower opened her eyes, not believing that it worked. She looked over at her kits, which were watching in fear. She leaped at Pinefire and raked her claws across his muzzle. He leaped at her again, but she ducked and twisted her body and fell on her back. She jumped up quickly and bit down onto his neck, attempting to do a killing bite. She wasn't able to do it correctly and he twisted her off. He raked his claws over her belly with all the strength he could muster. Pinefire watched her as she struggled to get up and quickly ran away.

“What a coward…” Stormflower thought as she closed her eyes to rest. She has grown weaker as a queen and wasn't able to fight as well as she used to. The last thing she saw was her kits meowing in pain, and then everything was black.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry again that you had to read that. Though if you're interested, I'm writing chapter 3 right now so be on the look out for that :"D

**Author's Note:**

> Woop this was so bad lmao I'm sorry that you had to read all of that. If this gets 5 kudos I might make a part 2? Maybe??? I'm not sure haha. Anyway, I'm going to go to bed right now. Cya later~


End file.
